


Mirror, mirror, on the wall

by maybeformepersonally



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeformepersonally/pseuds/maybeformepersonally
Summary: There is a mirror on the ceiling over the pull-out bed in the tour bus.





	Mirror, mirror, on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Fic Fest Bingo, for the square “Sharing a bed”. I went with smut.

There is a mirror on the ceiling over the pull-out bed in the tour bus. The bed they would be sharing for the few months of the American leg of their tour. A mirror. On the ceiling. They had known, of course; they had taken care of the accommodations themselves, mostly. But in the whirlwind of sleep-deprived tour preparations it had temporarily slipped their minds.

 They hadn’t chosen this bus because of it. It had simply been the best option in terms of price and space, but Phil remembered Dan’s tired half-smirk when they’d read about the ‘special feature’, in between phone calls, rushed meetings and emails, the exhaustion pulling on them both ensuring it was nothing more than a nice thought, a charged look, a brief pause in the mad rush to get everything done in time.

 Now, though… Suddenly it was staring them in the face, and they were very, very aware.

   

Their problem was: Dan was loud. They both were, but Dan was exponentially worse.

 They had music on, which was common enough that it shouldn’t be too suspicious, but Dan could be louder than their usual music volume, and he was enjoying this even more than he’d been expecting to, _and_ he‘d known he’d love it since the first moment he walked into the room.

 The bus went over uneven ground and Phil hurriedly put one of his lovely hands over Dan’s mouth just in time to muffle the drawn out moan that ripped out of Dan’s throat as the movements shook them, causing a chain reaction of pleasure as Phil slid in deeper and rapidly hit a variety of interesting spots. ~~~~

“Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” Phil’s voice was low and deep, desperate in a way it only got when they did this, and that knowledge only made Dan harder where he was futilely pressed up against Phil’s stomach. He couldn’t get enough leverage as he was, pressed down in to the mattress by Phil’s deceptively strong body, Phil’s hand muffling his whines and pressing his head firmly into the place where their pillows had been before their enthusiasm landed them on the floor, thighs open as wide as they could comfortably go, one calf hooked to Phil’s lower back.

 The feeling was wonderfully familiar, Phil fucking him slow and hard, exactly as they both liked it when they had the time to be self-indulgent but were too turned on to make it sensual and romantic. But the view was new.

 Dan wasn’t used to seeing himself when they had sex, or even when he got off by himself. He didn’t expect that he’d be so affected by the visual. He looked decadent, completely high on Phil, on Phil’s body, on what Phil could do to him. What they did together. And he was. Dan watched as his biceps flexed, clutching to Phil’s lovely broad back. Dan loved Phil’s back, loved to scratch it up while Phil thrust into him, loved to run his tongue down the spine and feel him shiver under him, loved adorning it with little bites while he fingered him open, loved seeing it go taut when Dan found the right place with his fingers or his cock. He had a gorgeous view of it now, pale and broad and littered with scratches from when he’d been teasing Dan earlier and Dan had decided to retaliate.

 The bus hit another bump in the road and Dan fucking yowled. Phil shoved his face into Dan’s neck to muffle his own groans and fuck, that wasn’t going to help Dan to contain his own sounds.

 Dan tried to take deep breaths, but as soon as he opened his eyes he was faced with the mirror again, and he looked… he looked like some kind of porn star, cheeks flushed and eyes fighting the urge to close under the unrelenting onslaught of pleasure, legs spread wide to accommodate Phil between them, with a palm over his mouth to quiet the desperate sounds that Phil was wringing out of him. One of his hands had moved to grip the sheets next to him, and he could see Phil’s entire backside, naked and sweaty and beautiful. He could see Phil’s muscles contract and release every time he swiveled forward, he could see Phil’s thighs strain, could hungrily take in the way his ass bounced slightly with every thrust, could make out the muscles tensing when he bottomed out, 

 He was distracted by a bite to his shoulder, and fuck, that had him tightening around Phil and whining against his palm. Phil must be close too if he was biting him.

 They’d been so busy they hadn’t had time for a leisurely fuck in over a week, and the hurried handjobs and blowjobs of the last few days had them more wound up than usual. But even without that, Dan would be a mess right now on account of the _view_ , (he might have to sweet talk Phil into getting some sort of big, conveniently placed mirrored surface in their next house).

 Phil’s thrusts were getting sloppy, Dan knew from experience that meant Phil would be coming first, and he tightened around him again, this time deliberately, and pushed his head back further to expose his long neck, carefully so as not to disentangle Phil’s firm hold over his mouth, or as carefully as he could when he was high on sex and Phil and the thrill of doing this a few meters away from the others, anyway.

 Soon enough, Phil had his mouth on Dan’s collarbones, dragged his teeth up to tease at his neck, light enough that he wouldn’t leave marks, and a few thrusts later he was burying his face against Dan’s neck again as he came inside him.

 Dan watched it all unfold on the mirror, watched Phil, breathing heavily, gather up his strength to hold himself up on his elbows, and being suddenly face to face with him was enough to distract Dan from the mirror, but not for long.

 Phil shot him a dopey grin and moved back, baring Dan’s entire body to the mirror, moved to sit back on his haunches to Dan’s right, and reached back to clasp his hand back over Dan’s entirely too loud mouth. Dan’s eyes widened, and he could see his dick twitch with another wave of lust. Oh, this was going to be good.

 Phil took a few long seconds to stare at him, with a hungry look in his eyes that had Dan swallowing back a whimper. There was nothing more satisfying to him than watching Phil _want_ him like this, even after he’d just come. Maybe especially after he’d just come. Dan could feel the slick between his legs, could feel the gnawing emptiness that had been begging to be filled since Phil had pulled out, he enjoyed some teasing normally, but he was so on edge right now that he just wanted to get off.

 Of course, he could always count on Phil to know what he needs and to give it to him.

 Phil reached with his other hand, trailed down Dan’s chest and palmed his cock, pumped it a few times, hard and slow like Dan liked it, then stilled, letting Dan be the one to chase the pleasure. Meanwhile, Dan watched it all happen on the mirror above them, saw himself, flushed and writhing on the mattress, feet planted to fuck Phil’s fist at his leisure.

 Phil didn’t let that go on for long, however. Ignoring Dan’s whines, he let go of his cock and moved his fingers down, teasing his balls on the way to his destination. As soon as the tips of Phil’s  fingers reached his rim, Dan started letting out soft, pleading sounds again. Fuck, yes, Phil knew exactly what he wanted, and he was going to indulge him, wasn’t he?

 Phil teased around the rim, drawing the pads of his fingers in tight circles around it first, and Dan could see on their reflection that he was tracing the shapes over his own come, which must have leaked out at some point without him noticing, and the thought alone had Dan aching. He made another muffled sound and Phil seemed to get the message.

 He pushed two fingers inside, found no resistance, then immediately added a third, and used his thumb to press lightly right under his balls. He had to press his other hand harder against his mouth at that, but he only partially managed to muffle Dan’s moans. Hopefully, the music would mask the rest.

 Dan kept his eyes open with difficulty, entranced with his own image staring back at him, hard and desperate as Phil fucked him with his fingers on the back of their tour bus.

 Phil leaned in to whisper directly in his ear, “touch yourself,” and Dan moved to comply in a daze. It couldn’t last long after that, Dan had been on edge for too long, and Phil knew exactly how to wring pleasure from him. Dan came all over his stomach and chest, with Phil’s hand roughly keeping him as quiet as he could and Phil’s fingers doing all the right things to milk out the pleasure.

 Coming down was a little disorienting, but somehow the visual of himself, naked, out of breath and covered with come, hair a complete mess, did not become unappealing to him as he thought it might. Huh.

 Slipping into the bathroom for an inconspicuous shower was going to be a challenge, but they were both too high on endorphins right then to give a damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog this story on tumblr [here](https://maybeformepersonally.tumblr.com/post/179461530530/fic-mirror-mirror-on-the-wall)!


End file.
